disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mickey Mouse Show
The Mickey Mouse Show is an American animated sitcom developed by Roberts Gannaway and Tony Craig. It retains the 1940s cartoonish and fluid animation style of classic Disney shorts. The show is produced by Disney Television Animation and airs on Disney Channel and Disney XD, being rated TV-Y7. Premise The show focuses mostly on Mickey Mouse hosting his variety show and his gang perfoming acts in a similar manner to House of Mouse and The Muppet Show. The show also focuses on Oswald and Ortensia living in a house together with Ortensia's kid brother Homer the Cat and their 420 bunny children, Pete being the owner of the restaurant Pete's All-You-Can-Eat Buffet, where Oswald works as the main frycook and Goofy as the main waiter. Homer the Cat, Huey, Dewey and Louie attend ToonTown Elementary and they go through bullies and chaos throughout the whole school in their misadventures. The show's first and second seasons' main writers were Roberts Gannaway, Tony Craig, Matt Selman, and long-time Hanna-Barbera writer Jeffrey Scott. Selman was praised for his work on The Simpsons, being close to the show's earlier seasons with the characters' original characterizations. And Scott was praised for his work on Hanna-Barbera's version of Pac-Man. The first two seasons were mainly more character and story-based, much like the pre-cancellation Fox's Family Guy. Characters Primary * Mickey Mouse (voiced by Bret Iwan) * Minnie Mouse (voiced by Russi Taylor) * Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) * Daisy Duck (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Huey, Dewey and Louie (voiced by Russi Taylor) * Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Max Goof (voiced by Jason Marsden) * Horace Horsecollar (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Clarabelle Cow (voiced by April Winchell) * Pluto (vocal effects by Bill Farmer) * Figaro (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Pete (voiced by Jim Cummings) * P.J. (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Chip and Dale (voiced by Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton, respectively) Secondary * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (voiced by Frank Welker) * Ortensia (voiced by Audrey Wasilewski) * Homer the Cat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * J.P. Whiskers (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Toby Bear (voiced by David Babich) * Ludwig Von Drake (voiced by Corey Burton) * Gyro Gearloose (voiced by Chris Edgerly) * Little Helper (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Scrooge McDuck (voiced by John Kassir, replacing the late Alan Young) * Gladstone Gander (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * José Carioca (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Panchito Pistoles (voiced by Carlos Alzaraqui) * Clarice (voiced by Russi Taylor) * The Golden Harp (voiced by Mandy Moore) * Chief O'Hara (voiced by Corey Burton) * Mortimer Mouse (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * The Beagle Boys (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche) * Magica De Spell (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * The Phantom Blot (voiced by John O'Hurley) * Jiminy Cricket (voiced by Joe Ochman) * The Blue Fairy (voiced by Rosalyn Landor) * Pinocchio (voiced by Nick Carson) * Patty (voiced by Mallerie Rigsby) * Geppetto (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Gladys (voiced by Jennifer Hudson) * Stromboli (voiced by Tim Curry) * Cleo (vocal effects by Tara Strong) * Honest John (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Gideon (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Coachman (voiced by Corey Burton) * Monstro the Whale (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Master Yen Sid (voiced by Corey Burton) * The Mad Doctor (voiced by Jim Meskimen) * The Grim Reaper (voiced by Sam Marin) * Lampwick (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Bonkers D. Bobcat (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Jitters A. Dog (voiced by Jeff Bennett) Other characters * Meeko (from Pocahontas, voiced by John Kassir) * Percy (from Pocahontas, voiced by Danny Mann) * Flit (from Pocahontas, voiced by Frank Welker) * Little Brother (from Mulan, vocal effects by Chris Sanders and speaking voice by Tara Strong) * The Genie (from Aladdin, voiced by Dan Castellaneta) Production Writing Writers for the show's absolutely hilarious and more story-based episodes included Roberts Gannaway, Tony Craig, Matt Selman from The Simpsons, John Benke, Rob Humprey, Jim Peterson, Thomas Hart, Doug Langdale, Henry Gilroy, John Loy and most notably Jeffrey Scott (he was known for writing the Pac-Man cartoon series from Hanna-Barbera, Muppet Babies from Marvel Productions and Henson Associates and Dragon Tales from Sony Pictures Television). Voices Most of the original cast members from other Disney movies, shows and specials reprised their roles for the sitcom. Animation The Mickey Mouse Show has been farmed out to several different animation studios. These companies include Sydney Animation, Wang Film Productions, Digital EMation, Rough Draft Korea and Toon City Animation. All of the episodes were animated hand-drawn and sometimes composited over CG effects/backgrounds. Music The show's music is composed by Family Guy and American Dad music composer Walter Murphy and Simpsons composer Alf Clausen. Reusing cartoon footage When Mickey runs his television show in this sitcom, he shows Disney cartoon shorts from the late 20s to the early 60s. Some stock footage and soundtrack like 1929's The Skeleton Dance and 1933's The Mad Doctor were reused. Other stock footages also contained 1991 computer colorized versions of B&W Disney cartoon shorts, such as 1932's The Wayward Canary and The Whoopee Party. Footage of Jiminy Cricket trying to beat up Lampwick for insulting him was reused in one episode where Jiminy is sentenced to the ToonTown Supreme Court. Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Broadcast history Songs Trivia Episodes * Characters * This was Sam Marin's second voice work for Disney, probably his first major voice work. His first voice work at Disney was on Gravity Falls. * This was the Muppets' first traditionally-animated appearance on the show since the 80s'. They are now being voiced by their regular Muppet performers, as opposed to having cartoon voice actors providing the voices of the characters in previous Henson/Marvel animated shows. Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Sitcoms Category:Animated television series Category:American television sitcoms Category:Oswald The Lucky Rabbit Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:TV Shows